


Wake Up

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.#9 -Who wakes the other with kisses





	

Belle had known he was awake from the moment she had kissed his neck and he hadn’t remained completely still, but she let him pretend for a while longer. As long as Rumpelstiltskin lay there, happy to be the recipient of a line of kisses that had started at his temple, made a brief stop at the tip of his nose and down his cheek and jaw, and was now happily traveling over his chest, Belle could do as she wished.

She could, for example, spend several minutes measuring how each of his nipples responded to the touch of her tongue, or which muscles down his abdomen leaped up first when she brushed her lips in a sweeping caress across his side.

She could nuzzle against his belly button, dropping tiny pecks around the small circle, and then visit the rise of his hips leaving only the evidence of a trail of little licks in her wake.

She could crawl back over him, kissing his cheek and ignoring the twitch of his eyelashes, and she could nibble his earlobe at the same time she finally allowed her hands to enter the play, and they drifted to the front of his low-hung pajama pants, teasing along the elastic that held it in place.

Rumpelstiltskin drew in a breath, but he still didn’t open his eyes.

“Pity,” she whispered very lowly, as if she still believed him asleep, “I guess he’s wiped out after last night.” With a long sigh, she took her hands away from him but, as if in goodbye, leaned in for a brief kiss against his lips, adding on a regretful note, “Should let him sleep, poor thing.”

Though she expected a reaction, Belle still squealed when her husband grabbed her wrists and pulled her back against him.

“Poor thing, eh?” Rumpelstiltskin rumbled, glancing up at her with dark, hungry eyes. “I’m glad you showed me mercy, madame, but-” he smirked, curling his leg around her so as to reverse their positions-”don’t expect me to do the same.”

 

The End  
13/10/16

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed these bits, and please remember to stop by the comment box before closing the window.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
